Girltalk
by Yilvina1
Summary: Megamind overhears a talk between roxanne an her best friend. He developes a Plan to destroy Metroman. AU, pre-Movie.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months but Roxanne finally had an overdue free weekend, which her best friend, Camille, had taken the opportunity to come visit her. The two women found it hard to actually get together around their hectic and rather busy lives. Camille was an assistant physician at the Metro City Hospital, and when the city was inhabited by a super hero and a villain, it did leave its marks on the inhabitants.

And Roxanne could almost never meet a date because she had to either work or was tied to a chair in Megamind's evil lair.

So the two women were relieved to finally spend an evening together. They had borrowed DVDs, ordered pizza and had opened up a bottle of intoxicating red wine.

"And how is your relationship with Metro Man?" Camille asked suddenly, turning to face her best friend.

"We have no relationship, Cam." Roxanne said.

"But I thought ..." the young woman began in confusion.

"I know, everybody does. Not that I haven't tried it, but Metro Man's just not my type. He´s nice and we're friends, but the chemistry between us isn´t perfect."

"Oh," Camille said apologetically. "Who is your

type then?" Camille asked with a mischievous grin, watching the young, brown-haired woman squirm uncomfortably on the couch. She had guessed that she and Metro Man had no romantic relationship. The behavior of the two seemed to bei superficial and only put on for the cameras.

With a sigh, Roxanne shifted her legs and took a sip from her glass.

"Maybe Megamind?" Camille suggested nonchalantly.

Roxanne coughed, choking and gasping for air. "What?" She asked, horrified.

"Come, Roxie, you have to admit that there is a certain tension between you and I could swear, he flirts with you, during the kidnappings." Camille said, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"I think you're imagining things." Roxanne replied a little nervously.

"You have not studied two semesters of psychology to see the obvious." said Camille. She had noticed that Roxanne avoided meeting her eyes and had her hands clasped together. "I'll never tell" Camille added in a lowered voice.

Roxanne took a deep breath before saying, "okay, I confess, there's a kind of sympathy."

Camille smiled "Only sympathy?"

"What do you want to hear? That I cannot sleep because I dream of him and I just can't concentrate on my work because he's constantly in my thoughts?"

The two women had not noticed that someone had opened the balcony door from tue outside. Megamind grinned. That was a very interesting conversation they were having. As quietly as possible, he closed the balcony door and climbed onto his hover-bike. He would have to develop a completely new plan. He raised his wrist and spoke into his wrist-watch: "Code: Change of plan." Then he flew back to the evil lair where Minion was waiting.

"What happened Sir?" Minion asked as soon as his boss entered.

"I heard some rather interesting news." Megamind laughed as he swept past Minion and went into his laboratory.

"What news?" Now Minion was confused. But Megamind didn't reply so he followed his boss into the laboratory. "What news?" He asked himself.

~MM~

"Will you tell him?" Camille just would not let the subject drop. It was a habit picked up during their time together in high school. Whenever one of her friends was in love or had a secret crush, Camille had found it and brought the two together. She seemed to have a gift for it.

"No, what are you thinking?" He is a villain. A relationship with him is out of question. Can you imagine the scandal that would come out when I meet up with Megamind? " Roxanne asked incredulously.

Camille rolled her eyes. "I think at least half of Metro City knows or suspects

that there is more between you two, and his kidnapping game. I heard a few days ago that there could be a lot more going on between you two then just a standard kidnapping."

Roxanne was speechless. Indeed, she noticed that her bonds never injured her wrist and that Megamind was never really dangerous, but as a game or concealment tactics she had never seen the whole story. Was Megamind really flirting with her? Had she unwittingly given him signals that he had misinterpreted? When had she started to have those feelings for him?

"I don't know what to do." She confessed to Camille.

The woman smiled, and laid an understanding hand on her arm around before she replied: "Do you remember the time I was of the opinion that Daniel was a total asshole? I never thought we would be dating or live in the some flat. Or we would get engaged. And now?" She lifted her left hand on which a silver ring glinted.

Roxanne nodded. She had been looking forward for Camille's wedding as she had called her four weeks earlier and told her that she was now engaged.

"We can't choose who we fall in love with, Roxanne."

"But I can't just march into his evil lair and say: Hey Megamind, I love you." Roxanne pointed out.

"But that would be something different," Camille giggled at the thought. "Imagine the look on his face."

Now Roxanne had to laugh.

"We'll manage somehow." Camille assured her with a calm smile. And Roxanne found herself believing her. Camille was always right.

~MM~

_"So we meet again Ms. Ritchi."_

_Roxanne opened her eyes and realized that she was wearing a blindfold. "What did you plan this time?" she asked, her voice bored._

_"You´ll find out sooner or later."_

_Roxanne turned her head in the direction of the Megamind's voice. Then it was silent, only the sound of his boots could be heard. It seemed to come_

_from all directions at once. Roxanne suddenly felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and winced, shocked at the unusual gesture._

_"A bit jumpy today?" She heard Megamind's amused voice._

_She had not even noticed that her shoulders were bare .Roxanne thought she would freeze in the thin nightgown she had on, but to her surprise, it was pleasantly warm._

_A warm hand stroked light as a feather over her shoulder down her arm. Roxanne lost all sense of time and didn't know where Megamind was. Suddenly, two hands were placed on her shoulders and caressed her gently. A hand stayed on the shoulder, while the other stroked her neck. The young woman forced herself to breathe normally. And just as quickly as the hands came, they vanished from her shoulders and set to work at the ropes binding her ankles together._

_Roxanne was suddenly pulled up by her elbows. With her hands tied up behind her back, the reporter wondered what was running through Megamind's big head. Roxanne felt a hand on her chin, as her head was gently pushed upwards. She felt his breath on her cheek as he leaned closer..._

Roxanne woke up in fright. She had had one of those dreams again. For months she dreamed about waking up in Megamind's lair. The dream always ended the same way: He tried to kess her, but before it came, Roxanne woke up. She looked at the clock. It was half past five. Roxanne doubted she would be able to fall back to sleep. Frustrated, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water, trying to wash away the remanets of her dream.

~MM~

Megamind had made some notes and started to distill a brightly colored liquid that sat in a small vial on his desk. It changed color from yellow to red, from red to white and finally became transparent.

"Minion, this is the best idea I've ever had!" Megamind shouted out enthusiastically.

The truth will blow Metro Man away. I will finally be able to injure he hero, leaving him defenseless. And Ms. Ritchi will be the one to hurt him by telling the truth.

Megamind smiled devilishly at the thought.

"How are you going to make Ms. Ritchi tell the truth?" Minion asked.

"This fluid," Megamind gestured dramatically to the clear distillate, "will block the receptors in the human brain that allow it to lie. Even if our cheeky reporter wants to lie, she cannot."

Minion really hoped that Megamind wouldn't regret his latest plan. "I don´t know if that´s a good idea Sir."

"It´s a real evil idea, Minion! Let´s go get Ms. Ritchi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m sorry that you have to wait so lang. My children has been ill.**

**Thanks again to ThisCatalyst´sPen. **

After showering Roxanne put on her favorite pair of jeans and a white pullover.

When she opened the door to her bathroom, a familiar spray can appeared and she felt something wet squirt onto her face. Before she hit the Floor, Minion caught her with his robotic arms.

In the evil lair, she woke up in her usual chair with the usual bag over her head.

"She´s awake," Roxanne heard Minion whisper.

Then the bag vanished. Roxanne's eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden light. Megamind turned around in his chair, a brainbot sitting peacefully on his lap and said:"So we met again, Ms. Ritchie."

"Would it kill you to wash the bag?" Roxanne asked, sucking in lungful after lungful of clean air.

"You can scream if you want, nobody will hear you." Megamind smirked.

Roxanne just looked around the lair. She never had screamed before and she wouldn´t do it now. Megamind's expecting look went to Minion, who was standing next to her chair."Why isn´t she screaming?"

Minion whispered to Roxanne, "Ms. Ritchie, if you don`t mind?"

Megamind let out a scream and said:"Well, that was a poor lady scream." A second later he screamed even more like a lady, because the brainbot, he was petting before had attacked his right arm.

Suddenly a throbbing pain began in Roxanne's head. "Did you change the composition of the spray?" She asked with a moan.

Megamind, who was trying to get the brainbot from his arm and finally managed it, looked at her and smiled diabolically. Then he began to circle the chair, walking slowly. Roxanne could feel his eyes on her back. It was like in her dream and it became harder to concentrate with every second that passed.

When Megamind's face loomed up in front of her she nearly screamed. She looked directly into his emerald eyes. "Have they ever been so beautiful?" Roxanne thought."Try to focus" she told herself and broke eye contact. Megamind's face was still close to hers and she felt her cheeks blush.

"I heard some very interesting news." He whispered in Roxanne's ear. Megamind was so close, that Roxanne could feel the warmth of his body. She was getting nervous with his body so near.

"What kind of news?"She asked, hoping her voice sounded bored and uninterested.

Megamind stood up, walked a few steps away. Then he turned around and said, "I overheard you confess a secret to your friend."

Roxanne's heart nearly stopped, and then it hammered like it would break through her chest. "I tell my friend a lot of secrets," she answered. Her voice sounded much higher than she

wanted.

Megamind noticed the change of her voice and replied "I guess you don´t confess every day, that you have fallen in love with a super villain."

Roxanne wanted to deny that she had said that, that it was a lie, but not a single word escaped her lips; it was like her tongue had a will of its own.

"Don´t try to lie, it won't work."Megamind laughed gleefully."To answer your question I add a Truth Serum to the spray. With you telling the truth I will destroy Metro Man. He will be to hurt to defeat me." Megamind's laughter echoed from the metallic walls.

"Your plan will never work," Roxanne answered. "Metro Man and I have never been a couple, just Friends."

Megamind's smile vanished for a second; it was completely silent in the lair. Roxanne knew the villain was thinking. Than his smile returned."I don´t think, Metro Man would let it happen, once everybody in Metrocity knows that you´ve fallen for me."

Roxanne's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn´t dare."

Megamind let himself fall back in his chair and spun around to face Roxanne:" My dear Ms Ritchie, it was just a matter of time before you would fall for a handsome evil genius like me. Why shouldn't I tell the great news to the city?"

Roxanne tried to calm down and said, "Because nobody will believe you."

"We will see, Ms Ritchie. Minion, call Metro Man." A few seconds later the message was out: Metro Man would leave Metro City or the town would never hear again the voice of Roxanne Ritchie.

Than an uncomfortable silence filled the evil lair. Roxanne watched Megamind with an angry face and Megamind stared at her. He crossed his legs, and leaned his head on his right hand. Then he stood up and his face became serious. He slowly walked to her, never broke eye contact. Roxanne's eyes were captured by his.

Without saying a word, he released her ankles from the chair. Then he opened the bindings which were holding her arms. He grabbed Roxanne's wrist and pulled her up. She still wasn´t able to look somewhere else than his luminous eyes. She felt her cheeks blush. What was he going to do?

Megamind's face come closer. He still looked her in the eyes. Roxanne's heartbeat sounded loud in hear ears, she wondered if Megamind could hear it. Then he lowered his face and she felt his breath on her skin. Roxanne closed her eyes. Then she felt his lips on hers. She often imagined what it would be like to be kissed by Megamind, but no fantasy was close to this. His lips were soft and warm. She could feel all the years of pain and hidden love within them. He let go of her wrists and she put her arms around him. Megamind slung his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

He was surprised that she kissed him back. He had expected that she would push him away or slap him on his face, but never that she would press her body against his. When her tongue touched his lips, his eyes widened, but fell closed again. He opened his mouth to battle with

hers. When they finally broke free from the kiss Roxanne whispered breathlessly. "It will never work."

"We never tried." Megamind answered and pulled her close for another kiss. Minion stood near the door, not sure what to do. He was going to leave, when the roof exploded and a white clothed man entered the scene.

Megamind and Roxanne jumped apart.

"What have you done to her?" Metro Man yelled, when he realized what was going on.

Megamind pulled Roxanne closer again and said "I didn't do anything to her."

Roxanne looked from Megamind to Metro Man and back. Metro Man tried to avoid eye contact with her. He seemed hurt."Roxy…" he started, "tell me, this isn´t true."

"I can´t," she muttered, not looking at Metro Man. She felt like a traitor to him.

An evil smile appeared on Megamind's face when he said "Ms. Ritchie can´t lie. She´s telling the truth. We´ve just found out, we love each other. I guess it's time to announce it to Metrocity." He went to his console to turn on the camera he used for kidnappings. Before he reached it, Metro Man had fired a laser beam and destroyed it. Then he grabbed Megamind and flew him to prison. Minion had left quickly after that, no doubt already devising a plan to get Megamind out. Roxanne knew Megamind would be out in a few days anyway.

Before Metro Man left his Archenemy to the Warden, he caught him by his collar. His face was just a few inches away, when Metro Man hissed: "If you fool Roxanne, I will let you pay for it."Before Megamind had a chance to answer this threat, Metro Man flew away. The Warden pulled the villain's hands behind his back and a guard took him to his cell.

Later that day Roxanne heard a knock on her balcony door. She opened it to find Metro Man behind it. She could tell he still was annoyed. "So it´s true?" he asked directly.

"Yes." Roxanne answered.

Metro Man ran a hand through his hair and asked:"Why him?"

"I can´t choose who I fall in love." Roxanne answered. Wayne always was like an older brother to her, but sometimes he became to overprotecting.

Metro Man raised his hands conciliatory and said: "I won´t tell you what you have to do, but please, be careful. I don´t want to see you heartbroken."

"I will." Roxanne promised.

Metro Man nodded and left. Roxanne closed the door and watched Metro Man flying away. She couldn´t deny her feelings any longer. With a sigh Roxanne sat on the couch and reached for the phone. Maybe her mother had some good advice for her.


End file.
